O filho preferido
by Amy Lupin
Summary: Por mais que se esforçasse, Regulus sempre estava um passo atrás. Não porque ele não era bom o suficiente para competir com o irmão mais velho, mas simplesmente porque tudo parecia mil vezes melhor quando feito por Sirius Black. SLASH Remus/Regulus


**Autor: **Amy Lupin  
**Beta:** Ivinne  
**Título:** O filho preferido  
**Par:** Remus/Regulus  
**Classificação:** slash, R  
**Nº de palavras:** 3.582  
**Resumo:** Por mais que se esforçasse, Regulus sempre estava um passo atrás. Não porque ele não era bom o suficiente para competir com o irmão mais velho, mas simplesmente porque tudo parecia mil vezes melhor quando feito por Sirius Black.  
**Nota: **Fanfiction escrita para o PSF Tournnament 2008.  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Desafio n° 187:** (detalhes só lá no final)

**--oOo--**

Regulus estava voltando da biblioteca, absorto em pensamentos. Cada vez que pensava nos exames que teria que realizar no fim daquele ano sentia um frio no estômago. Sua mãe tinha escrito mais uma carta ressaltando a importância dos N.O.M.s para a carreira de um puro-sangue, dizendo como ela se orgulhava do filho dedicado que tinha, como ela apostava no filho mais novo.

Apesar dela não ter tocado nem vagamente no nome de seu irmão mais velho, Regulus sabia a verdadeira intenção dela por trás daquelas palavras de encorajamento. Ela queria que ele superasse Sirius Black, aquele traidor do sangue ingrato, em todas as matérias.

Era sempre assim, ela sempre comparava os dois em tudo: as notas, a boa aparência, o bom gosto, a maneira de andar, de falar... Ela fazia questão de dizer que Regulus era seu filho preferido, um exemplo de garoto de boa família, de educação. E Regulus ficava responsável por validar todas essas informações.

Regulus sentia-se pressionado a superar o irmão em tudo apenas pela maneira como sua mãe desdenhava de cada detalhe da vida bem-sucedida de Sirius. Não importava o que Sirius fizesse, ele tinha que fazer melhor para não decepcionar sua mãe. E por mais que se esforçasse, Regulus sempre estava um passo atrás. Não porque ele não era bom o suficiente para competir com o irmão mais velho, mas simplesmente porque tudo parecia mil vezes melhor quando feito por Sirius Black.

Regulus sempre ganhava as melhores vestes, mas as vestes de Sirius, mesmo inferiores, pareciam vesti-lo como um príncipe. Regulus ganhava a melhor vassoura, mas Sirius parecia ter asas e sequer precisar de uma boa vassoura para voar com destreza, sempre mais veloz. Regulus comia a cereja do bolo, mas Sirius fazia aquele pedaço mais sem graça parecer o mais apetitoso.

Além do desprezo que experimentava do irmão por causa dessa competição injusta, sentia-se pisado, humilhado e cobiçoso por tudo o que o irmão tocava. Por vezes surrupiava uma camisa; tentava imitar a voz, o andar descolado e o olhar insolente do irmão em frente ao espelho; procurava as semelhanças em seus traços – o nariz, o formato dos olhos e da boca – e as diferenças – o queixo um pouco mais fino, as sobrancelhas mais grossas e o maxilar mais definido.

Quando entrou para Hogwarts e viu os amigos que Sirius tinha conseguido, quis ter aquilo pra ele também. Mas não era nem de longe a mesma coisa entre os Slytherin. Eles só eram movidos por interesses e logo Regulus percebeu que nunca teria amigos como os de Sirius. E, por Salazar, ele nunca se rebaixaria a ponto de procurar os amiguinhos Gryffindor de seu irmão mais velho. Aquela ralé de amantes de trouxas.

Regulus foi trazido de volta ao presente quando ouviu um riso na outra ponta do corredor vazio. Não estava com humor para conversas e risos alheios, então entrou em outro corredor para desviar dos passantes, porém se deteve no lugar quando reconheceu a voz do irmão. "...e ela fez questão de derrubar o lenço bem na minha frente."

Regulus rapidamente se escondeu atrás de uma armadura próximo ao outro corredor e apurou os ouvidos.

"Eu vi, ela praticamente expulsou a outra garota de lá" disse outra voz masculina, que Regulus identificou como aquele garoto pobre e esfarrapado que vivia devorando livros na biblioteca. Lupin.

Sirius continuou:

"Eu já estava sentado, fiquei só observando. Ela levantou da carteira – coisa que nem precisava, ela só tinha que esticar o braço – e se curvou até o chão lentamente. A saia minúscula subiu até a cintura, você pode imaginar" os dois riram. "E eu fiquei olhando, é claro. Prongs também. Não podíamos decepcioná-la, coitada."

Regulus já tinha espionado – ou melhor, observado – o irmão o suficiente para saber como eles se tratavam com aqueles apelidos idiotas. Sabia, portanto, que ele se referia ao Potter por 'Prongs'. Continuou a escutar.

"Mas ela estava dando em cima de mim na cara dura. Mas tudo bem, no dia seguinte eu já tinha até esquecido a cara dela. Até que ontem, no jantar, aquela menina que você viu me chamando disse que tinha alguém querendo falar comigo na torre de astronomia. É óbvio que eu pensei que era o Snivellus e já armei com o Prongs pra nós atrairmos a atenção do Filch. Eu só apareci pra tirar sarro da cara dele e quando cheguei lá, quase caí pra trás. A menina lá, naquele frio, só com um roupão de seda, você tem noção?"

"E o que você fez?" perguntou Lupin, parecendo desconfiado.

"Hey, calma, Moony, não precisa ficar desconfiado! Tá me estranhando? Nem se eu gostasse da coisa daria pra aproveitar. Prongs já tinha até chamado o Filch! Eu tive que dizer que ela não faz meu tipo e sair correndo antes que o Filch chegasse. Pelo menos ela não era Gryffindor."

Com o coração acelerado, Regulus esperou que a voz se distanciasse o suficiente para espiar. Como se não bastassem as palavras que tinha ouvido, Sirius estava com o braço passado ao redor do outro garoto, que era um pouco mais baixo, e eles se olhavam nos olhos com uma intimidade maior do que o necessário.

Regulus já desconfiara que aqueles pôsteres de mulheres trouxas que Sirius tinha fixado na parede de seu quarto eram tudo fachada. Afinal, nunca o vira com nenhuma garota. Mas também não imaginara que o irmão namorava um dos amigos.

"E essa história toda foi pra explicar porque você deixou de fazer o seu dever de História da Magia?" questionou Lupin, desconfiado.

"Ahh, Moony, nós... bem..." Sirius passou a mão livre pelos cabelos.

Lupin meneou a cabeça.

"Não importa. Eu já sabia que isso aconteceria. Já fiz o seu ensaio e ajudei Wormtail com o dele, só falta o de Prongs."

Inesperadamente, Sirius plantou um beijo estalado na bochecha do outro, estreitando-o mais no meio-abraço.

"É por isso que eu te amo, Moony!"

Lupin pareceu desconcertado, porém não se afastou. Eles dobraram a esquina e saíram do campo de visão de Regulus, que se apoiou na parede. Nunca tinha reparado em como Lupin era bonito.

**--oOo--**

Já fazia dez longos minutos que Regulus resistia ao impulso de olhar para a mesa de Gryffindor no salão principal. Já estava começando a ficar embaraçoso o modo como procurava pelos cabelos castanho claros do garoto. Certa vez o vira sem a capa do uniforme, com as mãos nos bolsos, e fizera questão de passar por ele com disfarçado desdém só para poder olhar por cima do ombro e ver a maneira como a calça repuxava atrás, contornando o traseiro. Tinha sido flagrado encarando certa vez, quando quis se certificar que a cor dos olhos era do mesmo tom incomum dos cabelos.

Agora que parava para pensar, não era de se admirar que Sirius Black o tinha escolhido como amante. Afinal, seu irmão mais velho raramente era visto com alguém que não fosse um dos outros três garotos, seus amigos inseparáveis. Potter era heterossexual – era sabido que ele arrastava um trem por uma sangue-ruim ruiva. O garoto gordinho de quem Regulus não lembrava o nome era feio e insignificante demais para atrair a atenção de Sirius. Já Lupin, apesar de pobre, era inteligente e – Regulus só então reparara – atraente de uma maneira cativante e sexy ao mesmo tempo. Aparentemente Sirius tinha reunido tudo o que precisava em seu próprio dormitório: um melhor amigo; um puxa-saco e um amante.

Todos os esforços de Regulus para controlar sua curiosidade foram para o espaço quando ouviu a risada nada discreta do irmão mais velho e não conseguiu se impedir de levantar os olhos para a direção do som.

Como sempre, os quatro estavam reunidos, dois de cada lado da comprida mesa. Sirius estava de costas para ele, sentado muito próximo a Lupin e novamente tinha um dos braços passados ao redor do outro. Potter também gargalhava do outro lado da mesa e Lupin meneava a cabeça. Regulus observou quando Sirius virou-se para Lupin e aproximou bem a boca do ouvido deste, seus lábios a milímetros de tocarem a pele certamente quente daquela região.

Regulus sentiu a boca secar enquanto observava a cena, que parecia rodar em câmera lenta. Podia imaginar o hálito do irmão provocando arrepios na nuca de Lupin pela maneira como o outro se retraiu minimamente e – Regulus prendeu a respiração -_corou_. Do outro lado da mesa, Potter voltou a rir e Sirius o acompanhou, alisando o ombro de Lupin em pequenos círculos antes de dar um tapinha de leve.

"Hey, Black! Está surdo?" um Slytherin do sétimo ano o chacoalhou, trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

"O que foi?" perguntou, rispidamente, ao que o outro pediu que passasse o suco. Regulus passou, a contragosto, e ignorou as salsichas esfriando no próprio prato, voltando a levantar os olhos para a mesa de Gryffindor. Porém Sirius tinha soltado Lupin e voltava a comer seu café da manhã, fazendo comentários com Potter naturalmente.

Regulus encarou a nuca de Lupin, o desenho dos músculos dos ombros pouco visível por cima da capa. O garoto parecia frágil, mas não apenas por ser magro. Tinha algo de quase feminino em seus traços suaves e seus modos polidos, apesar da aparência esfarrapada. Havia também o contorno delicado dos lábios. Sem falar no traseiro.

Surpreendeu-se pensando em como seria a vida sexual dos dois, imaginando as cenas, os sons.

Queria Lupin. Desejava-o como nunca havia desejado nenhuma das posses do irmão mais velho. Queria vê-lo gemendo sob si, implorando. E o teria a qualquer preço.

**--oOo--**

Durante duas semanas Regulus observou, escutou, investigou e espiou. Descobriu que Lupin ia à biblioteca sozinho todas as quintas e terças à noite, saía de lá sempre no mesmo horário e fazia sempre o mesmo caminho de volta ao dormitório. Por vezes os amigos iam até ele na biblioteca, mas dificilmente permaneciam por muito tempo por causa do treino de quadribol e nunca conseguiam tirá-lo de lá antes das oito horas.

Reunidas as informações, ele planejou. Ninguém poderia desconfiar ou sua reputação estaria comprometida. Afinal, além de ser Gryffindor, Lupin era um amante de trouxas. Snape parecia ter verdadeiro asco pelo garoto e muitas vezes Regulus se perguntava se havia algo além de um traidor do sangue por baixo daquela pele de cordeiro. Porém isso não vinha ao caso, pois ninguém suspeitaria de sua identidade.

Havia a possibilidade de se polissucar em Sirius Black, mas isso levaria mais tempo do que Regulus estava disposto a esperar. Não, ele não precisava de poção alguma. Conhecia o irmão melhor do que qualquer um. E sabia imitá-lo melhor do que qualquer um. Bastaria um Feitiço Glamour e uma sala mal iluminada. É claro que, para o que tinha em mente, eles não precisariam trocar muitas palavras, mas Regulus também sabia imitar a voz mais rouca do irmão com facilidade. Julgava que a diferença mínima de altura e seu peito ligeiramente mais estreito que o do irmão não o delatariam. Já tinha até uma gravata vermelha a dourada para completar o visual – uma que roubara do irmão nas últimas férias que este passara na mansão da família.

O momento oportuno aconteceu na terça-feira da semana seguinte, quando Sirius ganhou uma detenção na aula de Poções por explodir o caldeirão de Snape. Potter participaria do treino de quadribol e Pettigrew – não que fosse de alguma importância, mas Regulus recordara o nome do gordinho – provavelmente assistiria só para aplaudir o outro. Era o momento perfeito. Lupin compraria melhor a idéia de que Sirius teria faltado a uma detenção do que ao treino de quadribol.

Regulus esperou por Lupin na biblioteca, escolhendo um lugar estratégico de onde teria uma visão mais apurada da mesa que o Gryffindor sempre ocupava. Escondeu-se atrás de um livro grosso quando ele apareceu e colocou a mochila na mesa de sempre antes de passear pelas estantes de livros, escolhendo dois deles.

Observou pacientemente todos os movimentos de Lupin: o modo como ele se curvava em direção ao livro para ler e mal piscava durante a leitura; as anotações apressadas que fazia no pergaminho ao lado com a mão esquerda; a maneira com que degustou um pedaço de chocolate em algum momento entre um livro e outro; o franzir de sobrancelhas diante de uma dúvida; o levantar de sobrancelhas quando a dúvida era sanada; a língua umedecendo os lábios periodicamente...

Enquanto observava, Regulus visualizava as cenas mais picantes em sua mente. Imaginou o formato da boca de Lupin ao gemer, o olhar provocante, a língua tentadora, os cabelos grudando na nuca suada, as palavras súplices...

O coração de Regulus deu um salto no peito quando, em um desses momentos, Lupin levantou os olhos da leitura e pousou-os diretamente nos seus, como se seus pensamentos tivessem atraído a atenção do outro. Tratou de disfarçar, escondendo-se atrás do livro novamente e fazendo uma anotação mental para ser mais discreto dali em diante.

O restante dos minutos transcorreu sem maiores incidentes e Regulus consultou o relógio uma última vez bem no momento em que Lupin fazia o mesmo. A qualquer momento agora. Quando Lupin começou colocar seus pertences de volta na mochila, Regulus se levantou e saiu sem olhar para trás.

O Slytherin seguiu pelo corredor e subiu um lance de escadas entrando numa sala vazia. Com a varinha acendeu apenas um archote: o mais distante da porta. Rapidamente trocou a gravata verde e prata pela do irmão e aguardou atentamente, repetindo para si mesmo que não poderia se esquecer de usar o apelido de Lupin ao invés do sobrenome.

Ouviu os passos do lado de fora. Espiou bem no momento em que Lupin passava direto no corredor, distraído.

"Psiu, Moony!" Regulus chamou, não mais que um sussurro, mas alto o suficiente para que fosse ouvido.

O garoto parou e olhou por cima do ombro. Regulus, tomando o cuidado de permanecer protegido pelas sombras, o chamou com a mão.

"Moony, entre, venha."

Lupin se aproximou, ressabiado.

"Padfoot, é você?"

"Sim, sou eu. Entre" Regulus chamou mais uma vez e esperou que Lupin entrasse, ainda que desconfiado, para fechar a porta.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" perguntou Lupin. "Você não deveria estar n-"

"Na detenção, eu sei" Regulus o interrompeu, copiando a maneira desdenhosa do irmão. "Mas eu não fui. Disse ao Slughorn que estava passando mal, que ia para a enfermaria. E como não podia ser visto passeando por aí também não pude ir ao treino" Regulus se aproximou devagar. "E eu não podia esperar mais pra te ver. Pensei em fazer uma surpresinha."

"Sei..." Lupin tinha os olhos estreitados e Regulus não sabia dizer se devia se preocupar com isso. Provavelmente ele só estava se fazendo de difícil. "E que tipo de surpresinha é essa de que você está falando?"

Regulus deu mais um passo, forçando o outro a recuar.

"Bem, eu só estava pensando, já que nós nunca temos muita oportunidade de ficarmos sozinhos no dormitório, porque não aproveitar melhor o tempo em algum outro lugar onde nós possamos ter mais... privacidade?"

Lupin já não tinha mais para onde recuar, as costas escoradas na parede de pedra, as sombras irregulares do archote ao longe lhe emprestando um ar misterioso, quase sombrio, que deixou Regulus ainda mais fascinado.

"Sirius, você está bem?"

"Estou ótimo! Mas posso ficar melhor ainda" Regulus encostou o corpo no do outro ao mesmo tempo em que o beijava na boca com voracidade.

Lupin hesitou um pouco antes de corresponder, mas acabou se mostrando muito cooperativo, principalmente depois que Regulus passou a sugar sua jugular.

O Slytherin sentiu um arrepio de antecipação ao arrancar um gemido do outro quando desafivelou seu cinto e enfiou a mão para dentro de sua calça.

"Isso, geme pra mim, Moony" o encorajou, continuando a provocá-lo com a mão. No instante seguinte, Lupin também levou a mão ao seu cinto e o desafivelou apressadamente, tomando o controle do beijo, e Regulus descobriu que isso era ainda mais excitante.

Sem que Regulus sequer tivesse tempo para raciocinar, Lupin inverteu as posições, pressionando-o contra a parede. Arquejou quando Lupin passou a retribuir suas carícias e inclinou o pescoço para o lado para dar mais espaço aos lábios e dentes do Gryffindor. Ambos despiram a camisa um do outro nesse mesmo frenesi, deixando que as calças escorregassem até os tornozelos. Porém logo que descartou sua camisa, Lupin interrompeu o beijo para analisar o tórax de Regulus, alisando seu peito com os dedos magros. Eles se encararam nos olhos novamente e Regulus sentiu aquela mesma fascinação de antes ao ver o meio sorriso malicioso que se formou no rosto do outro. Nem suas mais vívidas projeções mentais correspondiam à intensidade daquela visão.

Eles logo voltaram a se beijar e se esfregar voluptuosamente. Quando Regulus já pensava numa maneira de conduzir Lupin até a mesa mais próxima ou sugerir que ele deitasse no chão mesmo, foi surpreendido pelas mãos firmes do outro forçando-o a se virar de frente para a parede. No entanto, mesmo que tivesse fôlego para protestar, teria desistido ao sentir a língua do outro fazendo círculos em sua nuca.

Regulus não admitiu, por um segundo sequer, que talvez tivesse perdido um pouco do controle da situação. Nem mesmo enquanto tentava cravar as unhas na parede de pedra, o rosto colado na parede fria, gemendo e se empurrando contra o outro, que investia em sentido contrário.

"Algum problema, Sirius?" Lupin sussurrou em seu ouvindo, diminuindo a velocidade por um instante, ao que Regulus negou com a cabeça enfaticamente. Lupin arranhou seu pescoço com os dentes antes de fazer a próxima pergunta: "Quer que eu pare?"

"Não! Não, por favor, não pare!" implorou Regulus, recusando-se a pensar em sua própria dignidade naquele exato momento. Teria o resto de sua vida pra se lamentar, pra quê começar tão cedo?

**--oOo--**

Remus se certificou de que a gola da camisa estava arrumada antes de entrar no dormitório, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sirius, que estava sem camisa curvado sobre o próprio malão, levantou a cabeça ao ouvir a porta.

"Ah, olá, Moony, você demorou" ele comentou, voltando a revirar o malão.

"É, eu tive um pequeno contratempo" comentou Remus, vagamente. Sua atenção estava completamente voltada para o peito de Sirius, onde a tatuagem que ele fizera no ano anterior aparecia nitidamente. "Como foi o treino?" perguntou, dirigido-se à própria cama, onde se sentou.

"Ah, a mesma coisa de sempre. Não que eu esteja reclamando, longe de mim! Ainda bem que o Slughorn adiou aquela detenção estúpida. James acha que ele vai acabar deixando quieto. Sabe como ele é indolente com os alunos preferidos dele" disse Sirius, finalmente retirando o pijama do malão. "Aqui está."

"Padfoot" Remus chamou antes que Sirius fizesse menção de sair. Tentou emprestar o máximo de casualidade às palavras seguintes: "Sua família não sabe dessa sua tatuagem?"

Sirius olhou para o próprio peito e deu de ombros.

"Não. Eu fiz depois que saí de casa."

"Seu irmão também não sabe, então?"

"Regulus?" Sirius soltou um som desdenhoso pelo nariz. "Se ele soubesse apareceria com uma idêntica no dia seguinte, pode apostar. Mas por que a pergunta?"

Remus encolheu os ombros.

"Só me ocorreu agora. Fiquei curioso, só isso."

Sirius não deu importância, caminhando até a porta.

"Tenho que ir pra não correr o risco de Prongs já ter saído do chuveiro. Aliás, Moony, você me faria um favor?"

"Claro."

"Se aquele toupeira do Wormtail aparecer por aí, não o deixe entrar no banheiro, ok? Prongs e eu já nem tomamos ducha no vestiário pra ter alguma privacidade, você sabe..." Sirius piscou para o amigo. "Tudo o que faltava agora era ter que aturar a inconveniência daquele rato intrometido."

Remus sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

"Está bem, eu seguro o Peter, pode deixar."

Sirius correu até ele, plantando um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Valeu, Moony. Você sabe que se eu não fosse de James, seria todinho seu" Sirius deu outra piscadela para o amigo antes de sair correndo do dormitório.

Remus se largou na cama, um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios.

**--oOo--**

Já fazia um mês que Regulus evitava encarar a mesa de Gryffindor obstinadamente. Mesmo as risadas altas não eram suficientes para chamar sua atenção. Nunca baixava os olhos nos corredores para não correr o risco nem de topar com alguém acidentalmente. Não conseguia encarar Snape sem pensar se alguém desconfiava do que tinha feito, temendo a cada dia que Lupin tivesse descoberto e contado para todo mundo e respirando aliviado ao final do dia sem ninguém ter zombado dele.

Foi, portanto, totalmente acidental quando entrou no banheiro masculino do segundo andar em plena tarde de quinta-feira e ouviu sons suspeitos num dos boxes. Tentou conter a curiosidade, mas os dois pares de pernas que entrevia pela abertura abaixo da porta não paravam de atrair sua atenção enquanto tentava se concentrar – ou se distrair - o suficiente para utilizar o mictório. Acabou desistindo, já se preparando para enfrentar as escadas e achar um banheiro vazio quando percebeu que a porta do boxe sequer estava fechada.

Mudou de posição até entrever pela minúscula fresta a nuca de um dos garotos. Surpreendeu-se ao ver os cabelos espetados e inconfundíveis de Potter e não demorou nem meio minuto para reconhecer o acompanhante: seu irmão mais velho.

Regulus deixou o banheiro completamente atordoado. Como isso era possível? Teria se enganado a respeito do amante de Sirius? Mas Potter estava namorando a sangue-ruim, ou pelo menos era o que todos comentavam!

Regulus desistiu de tentar entender, porém pelo restante do dia não deixou de pensar em como a maneira como James Potter bagunçava constantemente os cabelos era sexy.

**--oOo Fim oOo--**

**Desafio n° 187:** Havia mais do que o sentimento de ser mal-amado; havia a cobiça por tudo o que irmão possuía... inclusive o amante. Obrigatoriedade: Canon, não pode haver incest.  
**Desafio proposto por:** Arashi


End file.
